1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded plastic device around which strings of decorative lights such as Christmas lights can be wrapped for storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative light packages typically comprise plastic frames such as those disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,200 and 5,168,999, that support the decorative bulb and socket assemblies of decorative light strings in aligned rows, with the connecting wires folded therebetween. Such frames are inserted into cardboard boxes or sleeves at the factory. It is often a difficult and time-consuming task to reinsert the decorative light strings back into the original packaging modules for storage following use. Because of this, such light strings are frequently coiled up and placed into boxes or bags, where they can become tangled, causing difficulty when they are subsequently reused.
Various devices have previously been disclosed for use in storing decorative light strings that are easier to work with than the original packaging and are intended to reduce the likelihood of tangling. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,529; 4,586,675; 4,917,323 and 5,064,067.